Tarde de cuentos
by Lightscales15
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como era una tarde para los pequeños príncipes asgardianos? ¿No? Igual te lo dire. (Mal summary, mal titulo... Que decepción) Este fic participa del Mini reto de junio "Loki" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"


**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo reto ¡Yupi! Ahora es de mi villano preferido:**

 **¡Loki! No es muy bueno pero hay que ver...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Marvel, ni Thor, ni los personajes me pertenecen :(**

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy antiguo vivía dos pequeños hermanos…-

-¿Cómo nosotros mami?- interrumpió el inquieto niño rubio con apariencia de 6 o7 años ganándose un mala mirada del pequeño pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado por haber interrumpido la historia recién empezada, pero Frigga solo sonrió con ternura ante sus dos hijos

-Si amor, como ustedes dos- Loki dejo de mirar enojado a su hermano para regresar la atención completamente a la voz embelesadora de su madre- Esos dos niños eran muy listos y valientes, pero siempre buscaban nuevas maneras de divertirse…

-¿Cómo nosotros mamá?- volvió a preguntar Thor. Loki lo miro nuevamente con enojo. Él amaba esas tardes de cuentos y leyendas que su madre les dedicaba de vez en cuando y que su hermano las interrumpiera no era divertido. Sí, le gustaba jugar con Thor y sus amigos, pero prefería mil veces una historia que un juego de "corre que te atrapo".

-Por supuesto cariño- respondió Frigga con su interminable paciencia- El mayor era un chico muy grande y fuerte, pero a veces no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. En cambio el menor era pequeño y menudo y al contrario a su hermano, era astuto y siempre pensaba en lo que pasaría…-

-¿Cómo Loki y yo?- El ojiverde volteó con ganas de ahorcar a Thor quien ignoro olímpicamente los deseos de su hermano.

-Exacto cielo- siguió su madre. Loki tardó unos segundos en quitar la mirada de su hermano tratando de averiguar si iba a volver a interrumpir pera al final la devolvió a su madre- Cuando el mayor cumplió años, quiso hacer algo para impresionar a sus padres…-

-¿Cuántos años?- ¡Basta! Si no iba a dejarlo oír la historia con tranquilidad pues mejor ni la oía. Loki se levantó con rapidez del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Adónde vas amor?- preguntó Frigga con un poco de confusión a su hijo menor al verlo acercarse a la salida

-Voy por ahí, ahorita no tengo ganas de escuchar un cuento mamá- contestó el pelinegro, aunque se moría de curiosidad. Pero si no podía escucharla completa y sin interrupciones prefería no hacerlo. Antes de que su madre pudiera decirle algo más, salió de la habitación y camino sin rumbo. Se metió por uno de los muchos pasillos que había en el palacio. A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida ahí, todavía no lo había logrado recorrer todo. Y eso que había dedicado días enteros a pasear por ahí.

Y para probarlo pronto se encontró con una zona que él no conocía. Era un pasillo ancho y muy largo, decorado por muchas columnas. Estaba iluminado solamente por la luz de las pocas antorchas que había, así que estaba un poco oscuro. Conforme caminaba más y más, parecía más antiguo.

Pero después de unos minutos de caminata se topó con una puerta grandísima. Era demasiado grande y pesada para que la pudiera abrir empujándola por él mismo… pero no tenía que abrirla de ese modo

-Åpen- murmuró tratando de recordar cómo le había enseñado su madre a pronunciarlo con precisión. La puerta comenzó a moverse hasta que se abrió por completo. El pequeño sonrió con orgullo y entró con paso seguro. Pero su paso se fue ralentizado conforme entraba más y más a la habitación. Esta estaba oscura pues no había ninguna antorcha encendida en ella. Era ligeramente aterrorizante. Pero no se iba a ir de ahí hasta saber que había ahí –Brannsår-

Las antorchas se prendieron enseguida y por fin pudo caminar sin temor a tropezarse. Lo que había lo decepciono un poco. Solo eran cosas antiguas. Una espada, un yelmo, un martillo… y una cosa rara azul que brillaba al final de la habitación. Eso fue lo único que le llamo la atención así que comenzó a acercarse. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar…

-¡Loki!- La voz que lo llamaba hizo que el pelinegro volteara a la puerta. Y ahí estaba, Odín "El Padre de todo" o al menos su padre, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo inquisitivamente y con un poco de reprensión - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… es que estaba…- El pequeño hizo una cara de inocencia total que logro que su padre dejara el ceño fruncido y se le acercara con paso lento para después arrodillarse junto a él, animándolo a que se explicara-Es que mamá estaba contándonos una historia a Thor y a mí, pero él no dejaba de interrumpir y no me dejaba escuchar la historia y me enoje y me vine a pasear. Así que mientras paseaba, me encontré con un pasillo que no conocía y entonces vi la puerta y la abrí-contó Loki sin dar más detalles. Luego volteó a ver la cosa rara del fondo-¿Qué es eso papá?- preguntó señalándola. Odín miro a donde señalaba su hijo menor

-Es el cofre de los inviernos pasados- contesta con una seriedad mayor a la normal. Loki lo miro con confusión

-¿Y eso que es?-

-Es una antigua arma, usada por uno de nuestros enemigos- le responde antes de cargarlo y dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Puedo agarrarla?-

-No- Le respondió su padre con una paciencia que se parecía a la de su esposa. Loki hizo un pequeño puchero y su padre preguntó- ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?- El pequeño niño sonrío con orgullo

-Con un truco de mamá- Odín asiente con aprobación. Sabía que Frigga le había enseñado algunos trucos a su hijo pero no pensó que podía hacer algo como eso.

-Muy bien hecho, aunque procura hacerlo en compañía de tu madre ¿De acuerdo?- El ojiverde asintió con efusividad. Al llegar cerca de la habitación donde estaba Frigga y Thor, Odín lo dejo en el suelo y cuando estaba por marcharse de nuevo, Loki preguntó

-Papá ¿Quiénes eran?- Odín lo miro con confusión y se volvió acercar a su pequeño, agachándose junto a él

-¿Quiénes eran que Loki?-

-Los enemigos que usaban el cofre ¿Quiénes son?- volvió a cuestionar el ojiverde

-Se llaman Jotuns hijo… ¿Qué te parece si más tarde te cuento la historia junto a tu hermano?- Loki asintió con entusiasmo- Bien, ahora ve con tu madre. Tal vez ahora puedas escuchar la historia completa- Después de eso Odín se levantó y se alejó de ahí. Mientras tanto Loki se metió a la habitación donde estaban su madre y su hermano. A lo mejor el cabezota de su hermano lo dejaba escuchar la historia en paz.

 **No sé en que pensaba cuando hice esto, creo que quería mostrar un lado mas fraternal en esta familia.**

 **Pero no sé... no me gusto.**

 **Acabo de ver la escena eliminada de Thor ¡Que amor es Loki!**

 **De todos modos, me gustaria saber lo que piensan asi que... no lo olviden ¡Dejen un review!**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVV

V

 **Si ya llegaste hasta aquí ¿Qué te cuesta dejar review? :3**


End file.
